


Six Seconds

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Intimidation, Love at First Sight, Mystery, Not much to say, Ocean, Sort of shippy, Staring, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: She has tattoos, on her hands, delicate ones, tribal, and a soft hoop through her septim. It glimmers when she turns her head to him. Bam isn't sure what scares him more, the girl, or the sharks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what brought this on but. . .if anyone reads ( which lets face it, this will probably not get many hits because its in the misc. section, so probably only my followers will even know it exists and they won't read ) then I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> And let me know.
> 
> Its just a drabble for the moment, unless I get the thumbs up.

There's a girl.

 _Not a girl_ , his mind corrects him. _A woman_ , a strange woman with an ice cold glare.

He's staring at her, but not trying to be obvious about it. She's on the dock, a cigarette hanging from her lips - _full lips, they're quite full_ \- with a tranquilizer gun on her shoulder, wrist keeping it balanced in her relaxed stance.

She leans back slightly, pelvis forward, pale hair dangling in salted strands around mid-back, rubbing against her wet suit.

She has tattoos, on her hands, delicate ones, tribal, and a soft hoop through her septim.

It glimmers when she turns her head to him.

She freezes him with those eyes, as icy as the Arctic, pale, almost white.

 _Beautiful_.

Six seconds pass as they lock eyes - _he counts_ \- and then she's called to the boat because they need an extra hand in case something happens to Steve-O while Pontius is using him as live bait.

Bam isn't sure what makes him more nervous, the girl, or the sharks.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it??
> 
> Find me on Twitter ( @ LikePicklez, or my pin name, FloodFeSTeR ) for questions, story tid-bits and chapter updates/update changes regularly


End file.
